DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Recent litigation involving U.S. tobacco companies has resulted in the availability of large quantities of confidential documents having to do with the marketing of tobacco products from the files of tobacco firms. Many of these documents are now available for pre-trial review, others may soon be entered as trial evidence and entered into the public domain as the various cases move ahead. In addition, deposition statements and testimony of tobacco company expert witnesses are likely to become available for examination. These documents provide a rich new source of information to describe and understand the marketing practices of the tobacco industry. This proposal outlines a plan for compiling and analyzing tobacco industry documents and statements having to do with the marketing of tobacco products to youth. The primary aim of this research is to critically evaluate the tobacco industry's claim that they do not market tobacco products to youth. In addition, it is anticipated that this research will provide insight into marketing practices used by tobacco firms to promote cigarette brands (i.e., Marlboro, Newport, and Camel) and other types of tobacco product brands (i.e., Skoal) popular with young people. Documents collected as part of this project will be archived in the Roswell Park Cancer Institute library and made available over the Internet. In addition, we have secured an agreement with the Editor of Tobacco Control to pubish a compendium of our findings in a special supplemental issue of the journal in year 3. Findings from this research should be useful to public health advocates in predicting the impact of proposed regulatory measures to limit tobacco product marketing and aiding in the developing of counter-advertising campaigns to prevent youth tobacco use.